


my king's desire

by starlightwalking



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 'yeah i fucked your brother. what are you gonna do about it?', Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death, Coming In Pants, Dubious Consent, Fealty Kink, Fingon is Dead, Frottage, Liege/Vassal - Freeform, M/M, Maedhros has a "High King of the Noldor" kink, Master/Servant, Mild Blood, Post-Nirnaeth Arnoediad, Swordplay, kind of; it's more like, past Fingon | Findekáno/Maedhros | Maitimo, to be clear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24918091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightwalking/pseuds/starlightwalking
Summary: Turukáno attempts to put Maedhros in his place. Things...do not go as planned.
Relationships: Maedhros | Maitimo/Turgon of Gondolin
Comments: 11
Kudos: 48
Collections: Dialogue Prompts





	my king's desire

**Author's Note:**

> Technically this is for the tumblr anon who requested Maedhros/Turgon with the prompt "What happens if I do this?" - but really I was just SO EXCITED to finally get to write this fucked up disaster of a ship!!
> 
> This is set within my [upcoming AU](http://arofili.tumblr.com/victory-if-thou-darest) where Turgon gets off his ass and listens to Ulmo - in part because Turin accompanies his cousin to Gondolin. So in a way my other ficlet, "[blademates](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24794488)," is connected to this one ;)  
> Basically the context is that Turgon and Maedhros are forced to work together against a common enemy, and they both hate that. Turgon is trying to prove his status as High King, and Maedhros is willing to go along with that - but he also wants to make sure that Turgon remembers exactly who he is and exactly where he's been before.
> 
> also 1. how the fuck is Liege/Vassal not a canonical tag and 2. why is Fealty Kink not a common tag?? (I am amused that a good chunk of the fics in that tag are Silm fics...looks like I have some reading to do!)

“What happens if I do this?” Turukáno rumbled, reaching out and pushing Maedhros to his knees with the flat of his blade.

Maedhros’ face displayed no emotion as he sank into a kneel. “I will let you,” he rasped, “if it is my king’s desire.”

_Desire_. How _dare_ he use that word with him! Turukáno knew all about his cousin’s perverted _desires_ , how he beguiled Findekáno and led him to his doom, and now he spoke of what Turukáno _desired_? As if in losing his plaything he had been bereaved of anything of real value, as if he could compare the loss of his lover to Turukáno’s grief of his wife, as if his sick games with Findekáno, Turukáno’s _brother_ , had been any more than the selfish manipulation of a Fëanárion—

“Your Majesty,” Maedhros said, his scarred lips twitching into the ghost of a smile. “What would you have me do?”

How many times had he said that to Findekáno, with that same smirk on his lips, while poor, lovesick Findekáno gave him everything he wanted? And now he said it again, to Turukáno, as if that had meant nothing to him, as if—! His blood boiled at the thought, even as Maedhros raked his piercing silver gaze up and down Turukáno’s body.

And _damn it all_ why was that rush of blood heading to the one place he _absolutely didn’t want it to_ —

“You may have had one High King under your thumb,” Turukáno growled, hoping to the Valar he wasn’t sure he had faith in any longer that it had _only been the one High King_ , the thought of what Maedhros may have done with Turukáno’s _father_ in order to keep his favor after ceding the crown was enough to make his stomach turn, “but I am not my brother, and I will not let you control me, Fëanárion.”

“Certainly not,” Maedhros drawled, and was he _enjoying_ this, the fiend? “Although—Finno was generally much more upfront about what he wished me to do.”

“Don’t call him that,” Turukáno said sharply. “That is my first order to you. Do not besmirch my brother’s name.”

The silver in his eyes hardened to steel. “Very well, my liege,” Maedhros said quietly. “May I stand?”

“No,” Turukáno hissed, and a thrill of excitement ran through him as Maedhros leaned back, submitting instantly. He could no longer ignore the pressure in his breeches, and he was horribly aware that Maedhros was eye-level with his groin.

His damnable half-cousin narrowed his eyes. “I am at your command, your Majesty,” he said. “What do you wish me to do? Lead your army, advise you in strategy, reprimand my brothers? Or would you remind me of my station? High King Findekáno felt that necessary, sometimes.” He bared his teeth, unnaturally pointed. Turukáno hoped that was a product of Angband, and not a personal choice. “He would have me fold his robes, clean his boots, suck his cock…”

“I am not my brother,” Turukáno snapped.

Maedhros snorted in undisguised contempt. “I am well aware. High King Findekáno was much more handsome, and kind, and as I said before—much quicker to make up his mind. And yet you keep me here, on my knees, and dither while your cock grows ever harder and you try to deny how arousing it is to finally have your way with me—”

Turukáno raised his sword, lightning-fast, to Maedhros’ neck. He fell silent, but the pride and bitterness in his eyes remained.

“I will not let you _degrade_ me like this,” Turukáno growled, “nor besmirch the memory of my beloved brother.”

“I speak no lies,” Maedhros said, his lips barely moving. “I know how disgusted you are by the love I shared with High King Finde—”

“ _Love_?” Turukáno spat. “You _used_ him! He was your pawn, your plaything, your puppet, and you dragged him into war and death all because he was foolish enough to think you _loved_ him—”

Maedhros reached out and grabbed the blade of Turukáno’s sword, cutting open his singular hand and shoving him back. He rose to his feet, and Turukáno remembered that this was the only cousin who had enough height to look _down_ at him.

Maedhros cupped his cheek with his bleeding palm, any flicker of warmth vanished from his eyes. “I will play this game with you,” he said softly, rubbing a slow circle on Turukáno’s jaw with his thumb. “I will bow to you and let you use and abuse me. I will even let you forbid me the name of my beloved. But I will _not_ let you rob his memory of all agency, nor me of what remains of my heart. Remember this, Turukáno.”

And then he drew Turukáno close and kissed him, biting into his lip with those sharp teeth, the roughness of his scarred flesh scraping against Turukáno’s soft face, his blood dripping into Turukáno’s mouth. The stump of his arm lodged itself between Turukáno’s legs and Turno couldn’t help but rut into the friction, and he tasted Maedhros’ hollow laugh on his tongue.

“My liege,” Maedhros whispered, “I live to serve you, in every way.”

_Damn him, damn him, damn him!_ Turukáno cursed in his mind even as his knees went weak and he lost control. What was he, a youth first coming into his hröa, staining his breeches in this lewd and humiliating act, after only the briefest contact with another nér? But it had been _so long_ since he had felt the touch of another on his cock, even through clothing, and Findaráto was as dead as Elenwë, as dead as Findekáno, and Turukáno could not help himself from spilling.

Maedhros drew back with a sardonic chuckle. “Do not worry about being like your dear brother,” he murmured, nipping at Turukáno’s ear. “High King Findekáno enjoyed this, didn’t wait for me to initiate it, and he certainly didn’t leave our encounters wondering who had conquered who.”

“Fuck you,” Turukáno choked out.

Maedhros tore off a piece of his tunic and wrapped it around his injured hand. “Perhaps next time,” he said. “Thank you for accepting my fealty, your Majesty.”

He left, not waiting to be dismissed. Turukáno fell back into his chair, stained with Maedhros’ blood and his own seed, horrified at what he had just allowed to happen. What kind of nér was he becoming? What kind of _king_?

He would show Maedhros his true place, next time, he vowed to himself. He would not let this happen again.

And yet—some awful part of him _wanted_ that, even still.

**Author's Note:**

> Rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://arofili.tumblr.com/post/620973477438062592/46-maedhros-and-turgon-for-crack-ship).
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please comment if you enjoyed!  
> You can find me on tumblr [@arofili](http://arofili.tumblr.com/).


End file.
